Mi reflejo en el espejo
by kelebel
Summary: Harry se dará cuenta que dentro de si mismo se esconde la respuesta que podría salvar a muchos, tan solo debe aprender a entenderse a si mismo. Vendría a ser una continuación del 5to libro.
1. Prólogo

ATENCIÓN: Este fanfic contiene spoilers del 5to libro. En este capítulo no hay mucho, solo que los que no leyeron el 5to no van a entender absolutamente nada. Y no digan que yo no les avise!!

Disclaimer: nada es mío todo es de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Mi reflejo en el espejo  
**Prólogo: Tan solo los recuerdos bastan para sanar.

Abrió los párpados, todo lo que vio fue oscuridad. Giró sobre su cama y vislumbró la habitación en penumbras, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero así era. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, intentando regresar al cálido amparo de sus sueños, en donde no existía el tiempo ni los recuerdos. Pero ya era tarde, ya estaba despierto; y aquellos recuerdos que tanto se esforzaba por apartar comenzaron a arremolinarse en su mente.

No es que no quisiera recordarlo, no es que quisiera olvidarlo; pero su simple recuerdo lo deprimía y lo obligaba a intentar contener esas lágrimas que tanto luchaban por salir. Intentó apartar los recuerdos nuevamente, jurándose a si mismo que no olvidaría a esa persona tan querida pero que todavía no estaba listo para enfrentarse a ellos en ese momento, todo estaba fresco todavía, necesitaba más tiempo.

Tiempo para comprender que ya no estaba, tiempo para madurar la idea de que no lo iba a ver más, tiempo... el tiempo lo borraba todo?... No, por supuesto que no, el sentimiento seguiría allí, el sentimiento de tristeza se mantendría toda su vida, pero tal vez llegaría un momento, que al recordarlo no sentiría ese ardor en los ojos y ese vacío en el corazón.

Se acurrucó nuevamente sobre un costado, secándose las lágrimas que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo habían logrado salir, y solo le tranquilizó el pensamiento de que algún día volvería a verlo, no solo a él, sino a todos los que lo amaban y ya no estaban cerca.

Todavía no era el momento, pero algún día ese momento llegaría, y no tendría miedo de morir, ya que sabría que del otro lado lo estarían esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Dejó que los recuerdos lo invadieran nuevamente, esta vez sí quería recordarlo. Ya no sentiría esa pena, lo volvería a ver algún día, solo era una separación momentánea.

Y el adolescente de dieciséis años sonrió, por primera vez desde lo ocurrido. Una sonrisa auténtica, que para quien supiera observar, reflejaba todos sus sentimientos.

Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla y se posó sobre la comisura de la boca, pero él ya no lloraba, esa lágrima era solo un vestigio de su antes reprimido llanto. Ahora solo lo llenaban recuerdos llenos de felicidad y algo de nostalgia. Pero lo volvería a ver, algún día, de eso estaba seguro.

Y con estos pensamientos el muchacho de pelo azabache se quedo dormido, todavía con la sonrisa visible en su pálida cara.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, alguien más, además del joven, pudo dormir tranquilo esa noche.

* * *

Esto solo es un prólogo por eso es tan corto! Dejen rr!

**Petit Ange Kelebel**


	2. Esperando noticias del mundo mágico

**Aclaración: **Cuando pongo algo en cursiva significa que es un pensamiento de Harry.

* * *

**Mi reflejo en el espejo  
**Capítulo 1: Esperando noticias del mundo mágico

Vio un haz de luz rojo, golpeando a su padrino y derramándose por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Observó como quedaba inmovilizado al instante y comenzaba a caer, en cámara lenta. Los sonidos se fugaron de la habitación, las demás luchas ya no importaban, solo podía verlo a él, cayendo lentamente hacia atrás.

Todavía conservaba esa sonrisa de superioridad, que minutos antes había esbozado frente a su prima, instándola a que peleara con más fuerzas, insistiéndole que intentara vencerlo. La misma mueca que había puesto en su infancia, en la escena que Harry había visto en el pensadero.

Y Harry sintió el miedo recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y sintió sus músculos agarrotarse. Su padrino caía impotente en las garras del oscuro velo, y el no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizado.

Un grito pugnaba por salir de su garganta, y exclamó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas. Y su padrino por primera vez demostró signos de entender lo que pasaba, entornó sus ojos con preocupación y los giró hacia su ahijado... la última visión que tendría de él.

Oscuridad... mucha oscuridad a su alrededor. Solo podía ver a su padrino y al velo, inmóviles, suspendidos en medio del aire. Todavía tenía tiempo de llegar a él, de sacarlo de allí, de... El velo se extendió sobre Sirius y lo envolvió, la cara de frustración de su padrino se desvaneció, al igual que todo su cuerpo. La arcada también despareció.

Ahora solo quedaba Harry, en esa inmensa oscuridad. No había nadie más, estaba solo, fuera del alcance de los brazos de su padrino.

Sintió una ráfaga de viento helado recorrer su espalda, cruzó los brazos para calentarse, pero nada parecía funcionar. Oscuridad por donde la viera. Observó sus pies, y sintió que si daba un paso caería irremediablemente en la oscuridad, sería tragado por ella.

Valientemente levantó un pie, tenía que llegar al velo y rescatar a esa persona que tanto quería. Apoyó su pie en la oscuridad... iba a caer, estaba seguro de ello... Levantó el otro pie, y se sintió caer. Sintió como las ráfagas de aire helado recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, y caía, hacia un lugar sin fondo, caería toda su vida. El aire se enfrió cada vez más, sintió sus dedos entumecerse, estaba tiritando... estaba congelado; y cada vez se oscurecía más.

Repentinamente sintió dolor en su palma derecha, la levantó para observar que ocurría.... solo oscuridad... no podía ver su mano ni aunque la tuviera delante de sus ojos. Sintió dolor nuevamente....

Abrió los ojos, y vio la luz filtrarse por su habitación. La ventana abierta permitía el paso de una suave y cálida brisa. A su costado se encontraba una bola blanca, picoteando su mano para que despertara. Se restregó los ojos y se sentó en la cama, buscando con la mano libre los anteojos en la mesita de luz... había sido un sueño tan real, todavía tenía las manos entumecidas del frío.

La lechuza ululó suavemente y estiro su pata, el joven se apresuró por desatar el rollo de pergamino que traía.

Era una carta de Ron, por fin alguna conexión con su mundo. Se asombraba que escribiera tan rápido, si hacía solo dos días que se habían despedido en la estación.

Se zambulló rápidamente en la lectura de la carta de su mejor amigo, olvidando por completo el sueño que había tenido.

_Harry:_

_Cómo estás amigo? Supongo que esos condenados muggles no te estarán molestando ahora que la mitad de la Orden del Fénix los amenazaron, verdad? Por que sino ya te puedes ir imaginando a tu primo transformado en un auténtico cerdo, bailando con un tutú rosa y un moño haciendo juego en su gorda cabezota. Cabe decir que tus tíos también sufrirían algún percance, como encontrarse accidentalmente con un caramelo longilinguo!_

_Nosotros por acá muy bien. Tu sabes en donde estamos, según creo, Dumbledore pensó que podríamos tener problemas si nos quedábamos en la madriguera. Sabes lo curioso? Hace dos años que no voy a mi casa, y aunque nunca lo hubiera creído ya empiezo a extrañarla! _

_Hermione vino con nosotros, supongo que por seguridad. Los de la orden ya le están buscando lugar a todos los niños magos descendientes de muggles, ya que consideran que los podrían atacar por esa cosa de la pureza de sangre.... Pero olvidémonos de eso!_

_Hermione y yo no estamos TAN ocupados este verano. Si bien todavía hay muchos cuartos para limpiar, mamá ya no esta tan esquizofrénica y no nos obliga a levantar tan temprano. Parece que comprendió que la casa lucha por mantenerse sucia y que va a ser demasiado difícil limpiarla en un solo verano (Como ella pensó el verano pasado); por lo tanto ahora se toma todo con más calma._

_Fred y George están muy ocupados inventando nuevos artículos para su tienda, todavía me asombra que hayan ganado tanto en el poco tiempo que estuvieron fuera del colegio, en serio... estoy comenzando a pensar que trabajar en su negocio no sería tan mala idea después de todo!_

_Hermione cuando no esta ayudando a limpiar esta estudiando y leyendo, no se bien que libros, ya que todavía no nos dieron la lista del próximo año, pero ella quiere "Empezar a prepararse para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S". En serio.... esta chica nunca descansa....._

_Los demás siguen igual, mamá se la pasa limpiando y cocinando, papá tiene bastante más trabajo en el ministerio... y Percy todavía no ha vuelto a hablarnos. Parece que es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que se equivoco..._

_Una noticia importante: Bill ha anunciado su compromiso con Fleur! Te acuerdas que yo le pedí que fuera al baile conmigo? Y mira con quien terminó!!_

_Eso es todo por ahora... Espero que nos podamos ver dentro de poco, todavía no entiendo pro que Dumbledore insiste que te quedes con los muggles, pero supongo que debe tener sus razones, o no?_

_Ron_

La última frase de la carta provocó que se dibujara una triste sonrisa en su cara. Él si sabía las razones de Dumbledore para mantenerlo en esa casa, y a pesar de saberlo, debía admitir que igualmente rogaba por estar con sus amigos en cualquier lugar menos ese...

No les había dicho nada, ni a Ron ni a Hermione... algún día tendría que hacerlo... ¿O no?... tal vez podría seguir viviendo en paz sin que ellos se enteraran de la profecía. No tenía por que amargarlos a ellos también, por lo menos no por ahora.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta el escritorio, dispuesto a escribirle una contestación a la carta de Ron.

Ron 

_Me alegro de que la estén pasando bien, y en cierta forma me tranquiliza que Hermione este protegida con ustedes. Te cuento que lamentablemente tus hermanos no van a tener la oportunidad de torturar a mis tíos. A pesar de que se lo merecen por haberme molestado durante todos estos años, no han hecho nada "malo" durante este verano. A menos que por malo se cuente omitirme completamente y olvidarse de que existo. Eso, sin embargo, es una mejora; ya que no tengo al tío Vernon respirando enojado sobre mi nuca, ni a tía Petunia observándome con cara de asco._

_Realmente me gustaría estar con ustedes. Digamos que no es un verano muy ameno para mí. Pero supongo que igual voy a sobrevivir, como todos los veranos._

_Mándale a Bill felicitaciones de mi parte! Y no te amargues por Percy, tarde o temprano terminará pidiendo disculpas. Pregúntale a los gemelos si también hay espacio para mi en el negocio!_

_Espero verlos pronto, saludos a Hermione!_

_Harry_

Se recostó contra el asiento y soltó un suspiro. Si tan solo pudiera estar con ellos...

Hedwig se le acercó y levantó la pata, adivinando la intención del muchacho, quien se apresuro a atarle el pergamino.

La lechuza emprendió vuelo y se alejó hasta que Harry no pudo distinguirla en el cielo. Observó la calle, Privet Drive seguía tan calma como siempre. No parecía influenciada por la inminente guerra mágica.

Era temprano en la mañana, solo algunas personas estaban en la calle, comprando el periódico o haciendo las compras. Como le hubiera gustado ser una más de esas personas despreocupadas, que no tenían la menor idea de lo que realmente ocurría... Pero no, él era el elegido, él debía salvarlos a todos, ¿Por qué Voldemort lo había elegido a él? ¿Por qué no a Neville?

Al instante se sintió mal por haber deseado con Neville fuera el elegido, debía admitirlo, él no quería tener esa responsabilidad a cuestas... pero tampoco debía desearle mal a otra persona...

Se alejó de la venta y se cambió. No tenía ganas de desayunar y menos en compañía de los Dursley, por lo que bajó las escaleras de madera y sin decir palabra alguna y cruzó la puerta de entrada. A los Dursley el chico no les importaba, además como ya no podían molestarlo y hacerle pasar el peor verano de su vida, no le preguntaban a donde iba, con el fin de prohibirle ir a ese lugar.

Era una mañana muy calurosa, a pesar de ser muy temprano en la mañana, el sol estaba tan fuerte que quemaba. Sin embargo, a Harry esto no le molestaba, desde que se había despertado lo recorría un frío inexplicable, y quería sacárselo de encima de cualquier manera.

Camino sin rumbo aparente por varias cuadras, pensando en cuanto añoraba a sus amigos y a Hogwarts. Estaba seguro de que estando en Grimmauld Place no correría peligro alguno, estaba seguro de que Dumbledore podía sacarlo de allí cuando quisiera... ¿Pero, por que no lo hacía?.... _supongo que debe tener sus razones, o no?... _si, sus razones.... estaba unido a esa casa por la sangre de su tía.... si tan solo la sangre significara más para su tía...

Por otro lado no tenía muchas ganas de volver a esa lúgubre casa que alguna vez había pertenecido a la familia Black, le traería demasiados recuerdos... no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo... ¿Sería por eso que Dumbledore no lo venía a buscar?

Sintió olor a pasto recién cortado y al levantar la vista descubrió a donde lo habían llevado sus pies. Se encontraba caminando por el medio del parque. Sintió el suave silbido de los pájaros en la copa de los árboles y decidió recostarse a la sombra de un gran arce, el frío ya se había desvanecido por completo, dándole paso al calor; y necesitaba de un lugar fresco para descansar.

_Otra vez tirado... me la paso acostado en todos lados..._ Hizo caso omiso a sus pensamientos y se acostó contra el troncó. Levantó al mirada y observó el pálido cielo celeste brillando por encima de él. Cerró los ojos y sintió la cálida brisa rozar sus mejillas... _Sirius.... fue mi culpa... si yo no hubiera ido él no se habría muerto... me estaría esperando en Grimmauld Place... seguro molesto por que Dumbledore no lo deja salir... y el mundo mágico seguiría pensando que estoy loco, que Voldemort no ha muerto... pero lo prefería así, como estaba antes.... ¿Por que no le hice caso a Hermione?... ¿Por qué...?_

" ¿Po qué tas tan tiste?"

Sobresaltado abrió los ojos, en frente suyo una niña de alrededor de tres años lo miraba asombrada. Tenía unos ojos muy grandes y ovalados.

" Hola, yo soy Edica. Teno cuato anitos" Dijo la niña, levantando cuatro dedos al mismo tiempo que lo decía. " ¿Quedes juga conmigo?"

Harry la miró pensativo, no recordaba haber visto a esa chica en el vecindario, debía ser nueva. _TIENE que ser nueva, sino los padres no le dejarían acercarse a mi, por todo lo que los Dursleys han dicho._

La niña sonría delante de él y alargaba su mano...

" ¡Erica! ¿Cuantas veces te dije que no molestes a la gente?" Exclamo una chica que venía corriendo hacia le lugar en donde se encontraban; aparentemente era la hermana de la niña, ya que poseían el mismo pelo lacio y negro y los mismos ojos grandes y azules.

" Perdónala." Dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a Harry. " Con ella tengo que tener cuatro ojos, en dos segundos desparece." Tomo la mano de la pequeña y la obligó a pararse.

" No hay problema, no me estaba molestando." Dijo Harry al ver la cara de tristeza de la niña.

La muchacha lo observó detenidamente y entornó los ojos... " ¿Harry Potter?"

Harry se asombró al instante… _perfecto, una maga... seguro que me va a empezar a hablar sobre Voldemort... _Asintió levemente.

" Ya me parecía... Mi nombre es Cynthia Greenwater, no creo que me conozcas, estoy en 6to de Ravenclaw." Dijo extendiendo su mano.

" Mucho gusto." Dijo Harry tomando su mano y saludándola.

" Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. Nos vemos en otro momento Harry." La muchacha se alejó arrastrando a la pequeña niña, que parecía ir quejándose por el camino.

_Que raro... hubiera jurado que se pararía a hablar de lo ocurrido con Voldemort...._

_Minuto... es una maga... tal vez tenga información de..._

Harry se levantó y corrió hacia la chica. " Cynthia! Espera un segundo." La muchacha giró sobre sus talones y lo observó atentamente.

" Una pregunta... ¿Haz tenido últimamente noticias sobre nuestro mundo?"

La chica lo miró asombrada, "Pues... a decir verdad, no. Mi familia es muggle, y como vine a pasar el verano a la casa de mi tía nadie debe enterarse de mi "cualidad". Es por eso que no puedo recibir cartas de mis amigos, ni el diario Profeta."

"Uh... esta bien, gracias de todos modos..."

" No hay de que. Chau!"

¿ Cómo no lo había pensado antes? El diario Profeta podría no saber lo que planeaba la Orden del Fénix para ayudar a al comunidad mágica, pero por medio de éste podría enterarse si Voldemort atacaba.

Había eliminado la suscripción al diario cuando éste comenzó a alabarlo por haber dicho la verdad sobre el renacimiento de Voldemort, realmente no había tenido ánimos para soportar ver un titular diciendo que él había sido el pobre niño incomprendido por el ministerio una vez más. _Que cínicos... ellos fueron los primeros en decir que estaba loco... _Pero si quería averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo a grandes rasgos, debería soportar eso una vez más, y tomar fuerzas para pasar las páginas del diario con empalagosas felicitaciones dirigidas a él.

Regresó a la casa más animado, ahora podría enterarse si algo malo ocurría... ya no estaría tan desinformado.

* * *

Bueno... no se que les habrá parecido....

Este es mi segundo ff, pero vendría a ser mi primer fic de drama, el otro es de humor... así que tengan piedad de mi.

No se si sirvo para este genero, para ser sincera siempre considere que no servía... pero hoy me senté en la computadora y simplemente me salió lo que escribí, y me agrado el resultado. Igual no sé, díganme ustedes si quieren que lo siga ya que ustedes van a saber juzgar el fic mejor que yo.

Tampoco sé si a mi misma me va a agradar como escriba el resto, tal vez este contenta con esta parte, por que en parte pasé por lo mismo que Harry y solo plasmé mis sentimientos... pero ya se verá luego si sirvo...

Por favor les pido que me dejen reviews, diciéndome si sigo o no, no pido muchas, solo dos, sé que nunca se reciben muchas cuando se comienza un ff... pero... bueno....

Saludos a todos! Y no duden en pasar por mi otro fic que es de humor y se llama "Hogwarts, una historia corregida". Mis demás ff son traducciones.

**Para Alyssa Bellatrix Black:** Gracias por el apoyo, borré el fanfic por que quería cambiar un par de cosas, pero tu rr la leí. Muchas gracias!

**Petit Ange Kelebel**


End file.
